Day At Fairy Tail
by Cantrona
Summary: Just your normal day at the guild.


**Day at Fairy Tail**

It was an unusual day at Fairy Tail. The guild was relatively calm. No screaming, no explosions, no Natsu running around. Nothing. Cana was the only thing that separated the guild from a normal bar in this abnormal day. As usual, she had a huge barrel of some kind of alcoholic drink over her head. Master went out for a meeting with the council, probably because Natsu had been destroying things again. Mira was calmly cleaning some beer glasses. Elfman was out on a job, so there was no screaming about being a man anywhere around. Natsu was just talking to Lucy about anything. He wasn't screaming, or blowing flames from his mouth, or anything of the sort.

"Well you know Lucy," Natsu said "what's the point of you writing a novel if no one is going to read it?". He remembered the previous night when he was intruding in her house, and she once again stopped him from even touching her novel-in-the-making.

"But its just not ready for anyone to read yet!" she exclaimed. But then something hit her. How was she having a normal conversation with Natsu, fire head Natsu. This just wasn't possible.

Stopping the anterior conversation topic, she began a new one "Natsu, are you alright? Are you feeling sick?" She asked, her expression worried. She placed her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature, it was normal. No more than 37º. That was bad.

"Mira!" she called as loud as her voice would allow "There's something wrong with Natsu! He's not feeling even a bit hot! And he's acting normal!" She was freaking out. She had now known Natsu for over a year, and this had never happened before. He was always either freaking out and breaking things, or innocently confused. But never had he been just chilling and normal.

Mira-Jane hurried to the table in which they where sitting at, and Natsu looked puzzled. She also went to feel Natsu's body heat "You're right Lucy!" she said, "He is oddly cool." Lucy began to panic. She ran all over the guild, disrupting the rare time of peace.

Levi went chasing after Lucy, trying to calm her down. But it was almost impossible to do that when she was freaking out over something as important as Natsu. At that time, Erza and Gray came in the door.

"What's up with this?" Gray asked "Why's it so quiet?" even with Lucy running around like crazy, it was still quieter than normal.

"Erza!" Levi cried "Help me catch Lucy!" that same instant, Lucy ran in front of the main gate, and was roughly stopped by Erza.

"Calm down Lucy" Erza said "Just tell me whats wrong and we'll figure it out." and she smiled that smile of her's. The one of true kindness and concern for her comrades.

"It's Natsu" Lucy said, out of breath "His skin is cold and he's acting all calm, it so weird." And then she fell too her knees. The time for freaking out was over for her, now was the time to sit down and think about what to do.

Gray was stunned. "Calm and cool, Natsu, no way!" He stormed all the way to where Natsu and Mira where. He directed his fist to Natsu's shoulder. It clashed, but he just stayed there. Natsu was still calm, not even moving an inch to defend himself, or to even fight back.

Everyone in the guild was looking at the predicament that was going on. And they where all speechless. Even the mighty Titania was at a loss of words. Everything stayed still for three seconds which seemed more like three hours.

Then he snapped. "Gray you bastard!" Natsu shouted so loud that you could hear it from space "Why in the hell would you hit me for no reason!"

"I have a reason you useless flame!" Gray said back "You had us all worried sick! Look at poor Lucy!"

"I don't give a damn!" Natsu said. His tongue was now a flame and his eye lashed were singeing. "Let's go Gray! Here and now!"

"I'll take you" Gray hollered.

"Ice make lan–"

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dra–"

There was a slicing sound and two locks of hair fell to the ground. One pink and the other black. "You two idiots!" Erza screamed, with a sword in each hand.

Lucy sighed. It was a normal day at the guild after all. She wondered what was up with Natsu earlier. But she dismissed the thought. She walked up to Mira "Guess there's nothing weird with anyone" she said with a giggle.

"Indeed" Mira-Jane replied.

Lucy headed back to her table to finish the tea she had left there, as she was about to sit down, she felt her feet go off the ground. She looked up to see the handsome Loki holding her. "What the– put me down, Loki!" she said in an irritated voice.

"Oh c'mon Lucy" Loki replied "We've never gone on a mission just the two of us, I opened my own gate so you don't have to worry about that. Lets go on a mission together" he winked at her, and stars started to sparkle around his face.

"Trying to charm your master? Tsk, tsk" Gray said, to his friend, a grin across his face.

"Ha ha" Loki laughed. "You caught me Gray. Why not you and I go on a job? Just like old times" He suggested.

Lucy was a bit shocked. She knew that Gray and Loki where friends, because if not they would have either always ignored each other or they would be shouting at each other every chance they got, like Gray did with Natsu. But she had no idea that they were such good friends.

"Nice!" Gray answered "Meet you at the Mongolia gates in about three hours, I pick the job." Loki nodded, and Lucy was still confused.

"I'm sorry, my sweet" Loki said to Lucy as Gray walked away. Lucy was still in his arms, and she just now noticed that it was sort of comfortable there. "Maybe next time." he set her down and kissed her forehead. Then he disappeared back to the spirit world. Probably to prepare himself for the job. And by prepare, Lucy was sure he was going to go on _one_ last date.

She sighed and started walking back to where Natsu was. That talk about jobs reminded her that she had a rent to pay. "Hey Natsu," she began "let's go on a job?" she questioned.

Then Erza stepped in. "I'm sorry Lucy" she said "Natsu and I are going on a job, slash, behavior reinforcement trip." And then she dragged away the crying Natsu.

"Poor Natsu" Happy said, coming out of nowhere. "I think I'll pass on going with him this time" He pulled a fish from his back pack and began eating it.

"Happy!" Lucy exclaimed "Where were you the whole day?"

"I was taking a nap" the blue flying cat responded. "I had a very nice dream where Charle and I had an ocean of fish to eat, just for us!" He seemed pretty happy about that dream. "I think it's a vision of the future!"

Lucy began to laugh. "Maybe... Hey! I just noticed that everyone went up and left me here all on my own! Why would they do that!" She now shouted in a depressive and loud voice.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy shouted, tears began to stream down Lucy's cheeks. The rest of the guild around her began to laugh.

"Poor Lucy!" they all shouted.

Yes, this was a very normal day at the mage guild, Fairy Tail.


End file.
